The present invention relates to a method of controlling a feeder apparatus that supplies sheets loaded in a feed tray one at a time to a predetermined processing position, and in particular to a feeder apparatus equipped with a rise and lower tray that can rise and fall upward and downward so that the sheets on the feed tray can make contact with a supply means to be supplied.